The Coloseum
by Sockyy
Summary: My name is Lolly, and Biskit is my best friend, but now where forced to fight... For the Colosseum
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I never wished for much in life. I didn't need the latest technology, clothes from GracieGrace, or popularity. I didn't need a family that got along or paid attention to me. All I asked for was interesting to happen to me.

Hallton seemed to be the most boring place this world could imagine. We lived right off of the city, so everything was just flashing lights and teenage girls with plastic faces going into GracieGrace right after Shampoodle, idiots going to be scammed by the black market salesmen, Redd, and pathetic nobodies who decide they need to go to a movie theater to learn emotions.

As you can probably tell, my glass was not half full, nor half empty. No, my glass had been poured smashed against a brick wall at one hundred twenty miles an hour long ago, when my mother re-married.

I had no idea what was so special about Greg. She'd yell, he'd yell, and I'd sit bawling in my room. Well, that was how it was for a few months. Later, I got used to it, and just listened. Crying on the inside. My mother would call my father, and they'd yell over the phone. It just seemed to be my life was full of nothing but hatred. I couldn't talk to my adult sister - she just yelled at everyone with them.

Through this, I had grown pure hate for more than a couple things. My whole family, of course, for making me live in my 'room.' In reality, since my new parents couldn't afford a decent house, I lived in a walk-in closet. I had volunteered for this knowing it would make it easier to be away from all the chaos, but I still didn't enjoy it. I had a mattress, a couple carboard boxes, and a radio. Good enough for me. But the thing is, I could have stayed out of the closet-room all day, if my family could just be a normal, happy family. But I dealt with this. I guess it was a bit more interesting then a normal family.

Next was Hallton. As I had described, this town seemed to be full of nobody but selfish losers. The town itself was terrible. There were too many villagers. The city was full of litter. The town, which I lived on the edge on, was all just a "cutesy little town with nice little shops and nice people." Ha. More like a town full of scam shops and rude villagers.

Now, there was one animal who I didn't hate. Biskit was his name. The orange, plush-like dog was the only thing that could make me laugh. He was a goofy klutz, always hurting himself. He put up with my anger, making a joke out of it. His way of making fun of me made me laugh at myself instead of wishing for his death. He was the closest thing to interesting this shabby place had.

So, yes. All I wished for was something interesting, fun, exciting. Something that would give me all the emotions of anxiety, fear, pain that I never got. But you know how they say to be careful what you wish for...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Tell me again why we're here?" I frowned to Biskit, dropping my ears so that anyone who saw me would know I wasn't enjoying myself.

Biskit grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Labelle, who was glaring at us. He gave a small smile. "We're just seeing how expensive everything is for the fun of it." He had dragged me here to GracieGrace, telling me we'd see Rosie and her gang here to make fun of, but they hadn't shown up yet.

I glanced back to make sure Labelle couldn't see. Of course, she was still staring at us. Since we were the average villagers who would buy whatever happened to be at Able Sisters, it seemed suspicious for us to be there.

I took a deep breath, pulling him behind the Gorgeous Bed. Labelle sighed, and turned to greet a gorilla I didn't know.

"Lolly, we're not going to trash this place..." Biskit told me, with an impatient eye roll.

"I didn't say that yet!" I said as loud as I could without anyone noticing. "Besides, I was gonna say something else. We should just have some fun; you know, just complain and ask questions about everything and stuff 'til the purple chick kicks us out." I gave a childish smile.

Biskit shrugged. "As long as copper wont take us to jai--"

"He wont." I interrupted. "We'll just seem like two annoying kids, nothing else."

Crawling out, I wandered over to the nearby lamp. "Ex-excuse me!" I called, waving my hand.

Labelle reluctantly stomped over. "What?" she asked bitterly.

"If I threw this lamp against the wall, would it break?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"Listen, kid, don't get any ideas," Labelle barked.

"Oh, no," Biskit came in. "We're just wondering."

Labelle sighed. "We--"

"A good quality lamp wouldn't break," I said.

"Yeah," Biskit agreed. "And what happens if you spill soda on this carpet?"

"Does it stain?" I asked, trying my best to sound clueless.

"No duh it sta--"

She was interrupted, but not by us this time. "Nobody move! The Colosseum is coming!" Copper's voice was heard before he was seen bursting through the doors. All faces turned to him.

"The what?" I asked, glancing to Biskit.

"The Colosseum," Copper said panting, his words rushed. "This group. They've chosen our town. Fights. Don't move." He ran off the he next store.

"What?" Biskit asked aloud. Everyone was full of panic, including Labelle.

I took a deep breath, realizing I'd have to be nice to fork information out of these people. "Excuse me, ma'am, but what was that the police man said?" I asked, trying to sound as cute as I could.

"A group of people. They make animals fight. I don't know much, but they were choosing a new town." Labelle was breathing fast. "They chose Hallton."

Biskit looked angry. "Why weren't we informed?"

Labelle's anxiousness turned back to anger. "Because nobody was supposed to tell bratty kids like you!" she barked. Tears were flooding from her eyes. She was shaky, and turned to the bed, shoving her face in the silk pillow. She let out a shrill scream that made me cringe.

Booker then waddled in. "Their here. Now," he said seriously. "Stay here. If they see you outside, you'll be captured for sure." His face looked somber.

I glanced to Biskit, searching for words. We just stood there, silently in our spot. Everyone did. It seemed like hours, bu glancing at the clock, only twenty minutes passed. "Does everyone know?"I tried to break the silence, but my voice was too low, and I choked on the words.

As time passed, my grey cheeks became stained with tears. Suddenly, the dog grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the store. "Come back!" I heard Booker call, running towards us.

"Where are we going!?" I demanded to Biskit, as he pulled me to run next to him.

"Elsewhere." It was all he said, sending a shiver down my back. His fur was stained with tears, as well.

We were stopped by a large elephant, towering over us. She had kelly green skin, and a pure black eye staring at us, piercing through me. "Hello, kids," she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I felt eye began yo water, wiping my light pink nose with my paw as I gently stepped forward. "Biskit?" I asked, ready to throw up. He just looked at me with the same expression of horror and anguish.

"Biskit?" I repeated, louder. No reply. I continued to step forward, and stopped about half way through. At that point, Biskit began hesitantly stepping towards me. It was hard to tell what he felt besides the obvious, and what he was thinking.

Once we were only about a feet's distance apart, we both stopped and stared. My face dropped, and I couldn't stop myself from crying. Biskit seemed to just be holding back tears.

_You fight until one is too hurt to fight or dead._ The words echoed through my mind, sending me in a greater state of panic than I already was in.

"Biskit!" I shouted. Still, no answer. He seemed more upset every time I opened my mouth.

The bloodthirsty crowd began hurling things towards us; empty cans, crumpled up paper, empty bags of peanuts--one animal even threw a tire I narrowly dodged.

If we didn't fight, we'd definitely be killed by the object flying towards us. But I couldn't hurt my best friend--I'd be absolutely fine punching anyone else, but not him. I didn't know what to do, but Biskit did.

Suddenly, he threw his body to the ground with tremendous force. Dust flew in the air, making him cough. His side was now covered in blood from the dry ground.

"Biskit!" I fell to me knees, sobbing. Still, he didn't answer. This was so frustrating. "Biskit, Biskit, Biskit!" I threw my fists to the ground with every mention of his name.

He took a deep breath, and began sprinting towards the white stone walls. "Don't!" I screamed. Nothing would stop him. As his hit it, headfirst, blood instantly sank from his forehead. All I could do was sit there and cry. His body dropped to the ground.

Piper ran across the field to him. A smile spread across her face. "89540 is the winner."

I gasped. "No!" I called. "H-he's only hurt, right? Unconscious but alive?" I tried to fake a hopeful look, but couldn't through all my misery.

"Dead," Piper smirked.

The crowd roared with laughter. I tried to run up to them, to hurt them all, but I was held with great force suddenly by Piper. He locked her wing around my neck, giving me just enough room to gasp for air as she dragged me back into my cage.

As I was thrown back in, Prince looked confused. I didn't have a drop of blood on me, but was bawling my eyes out. "How'd it go?"

I rested my head against the metal bar, trying to pull myself together. "Biskit killed himself for me," I sniffed.

"You should just be glad you lived," Prince said.

I flushed in fury. "Listen here, you worthless toad." Because our cages were connected, I could easily reach through the bars to grab his neck. "Maybe if you had a single friend, you would know how it feels to lose one. Especially when they give their life for you. But I guess your just too inconsiderate to realize that someone besides you has a care in the world." I released him, throwing him back a bit. I really wasn't strong, just good at faking it.

I lent back, felling sorry for myself. As soon as I realized what Biskit was doing, I should have did the same. But, no. I was too selfish.

A bit later, Prince spoke again. "If I get us to escape, will you still hate me?" he asked pathetically.

I looked at him, my eyes sorrowful. "You couldn't."

He sighed. "Probably not. But I can give you information you want."

I turned to him. "I can't guarantee I still wont hate you, but okay...When I called his name repeatedly, Biskit never did or said anything. What was with that?"

Prince frowned. "That must be his Handycap." I opened my mouth to ask, but he explained before I could say anything. "Everyone gets a Handycap. They use chemicals to give you one; they must have put one in his ears so he couldn't hear."

I thought about this for a moment. "He still didn't speak; what about that? He had to see my mouth moving."

Prince stopped to think, but answered. "Maybe they made him drink something to lose his voice, too," he suggested. "Or maybe he was too sad to speak."

"What's you Handycap?" I asked curiously.

"Blindness," Prince explained.

"But..." I thought. "You seemed confused when I came back. I thought that was cause I looked fine but was crying?"

"I heard you cry," he told me. "If you win, you go back to your cage. If you lose, therefore can't fight, they take you to a medic so you're well enough to fight again." He shook his head at the thought.

"Will I be getting a Handycap?" That was when I realized Piper was behind me. Had she been listening to0 our whole conversation.

She smiled at me. "Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Piper pulled me out of my cage, with the same great force around my throat as she had earlier. I tried to go as long as I could without breathing, but found that before long I had to gasp for air again.

We entered a room that was close the the shack. All I saw was that it was a long, white room before she shoved her feather over my eyes, holding that death grip with her other. I could only see small strips of light through my pure black eyes.

She guided me to sit up on a table. I saw a quick flash of the room as she removed her hand, but a bandanna was quickly tied over my eyes. I had no idea what was hidden behind the cloth, and wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Nothing happened for a while. I figured Piper was investigating me, searching for a weak point. She finally spoke, pushing my body back so I was now laying. "You a lefty or a righty?" she casually said. I could hear her feet tapping against the floor, walking away.

"Righty," I lied all too quickly.

"Ah, so we've got a strange one here. Lefty," I could hear her pull out a drawer and shuffle through it.

"You're gonna cut off my left arm?" I gasped.

The drawer closed, and she walked towards me. "No, that would take too much healing time." I jumped, feeling a sudden pain in my left arm. Not until she spoke again: "Nah, just make it so you can't use it. Could you call it crippling? I dunno. I dropped out of school for this," did I realize it was an injection. It was just a quick sting, but still shocking to get out of nowhere. She dabbed it with something; water, probably, and wrapped bandage around the injection.

She removed the bandanna, once again using her wing, but not holding me by the neck. I tried to swing a fist at her, but doing it with my right arm, only felt pain. I didn't realize the chemical would work so fast; and even if I did, I probably would have made the same mistake, being so used to it. I quickly tried again to throw my left arm towards her, but no longer off-guard, she quickly caught it. I felt the light turn dim as we entered the Shack, and her wing dropper, although she held a firm grip on my arm. She opened my cage door, pushing me in with one swift movement, and slamming the door behind me.

Prince's anxious look spoke for him. "My arm's...messed up," I decided to say.

Prince nodded. "Yeah, they do that with random parts of the body. You should be glad it wasn't you--" he quickly stopped himself, remembering how the last 'You should be glad went.'

"What's in that room?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

He shrugged. "She didn't let me see. Covered my eyes on the way in," he sighed, "and didn't need to on the way out."

Not knowing how to reply, I simply nodded. Remembering his fate, I mumbled "Yeah..."

Night fell over us, and I decided that while Prince decided not to talk would be a good time to think about what had happened at the Colosseum today; it wasn't my favorite subject, but I had to do it.

I just couldn't convince myself it wasn't my fault. He killed himself; for me. I didn't try to stop him until after it was too late. I could have done so much more.

About an hour after I woke up the next morning, the same dream of the Colosseum playing again and again finally over, I heard the number I had already memorized and hated. _"59540 will be against 6252 in just a moment."_


	5. Chapter 5

When Piper came towards me, I didn't bother to try to cling to the back of my cage. I simply rested my neck to her wing, letting her snatch it and yank me to the small dark room with the same force.

I began to feel reluctant for my choice when I felt the darkness around me. I sat in the back corner, closing my eyes, holding myself in a tight ball. I didn't want any part of this battle.

I began to see light through my eyelids. I decided to just sit there, arms crossed. Since that didn't work, due to my left arm, I let them hang at the side. I stared straight to the wall across from me. I was going to be stubborn, and just sit there.

"It's champ versus newbie now!" I heard the announcer say. "59540 against -- Ah, we have to call him by his real name: CHUCK!"

I gasped. Champ? They couldn't be serious.

"Chuck was from the original Colosseum group himself, offering to fight," continued the announcer. I tried to block out the announcer's voice, along with the roar of the audience.

I had to take a quick glance to this guy. But before I could even turn my head, I saw darkness again. Blocking out the light was Chuck. A huge bull, breathing heavy from his large nostrils, fury in his eyes. His horns stuck out, incredibly sharp.

I realized that these original Colosseums were more than normal animals. There was something special about them. They had amazing speed, and unfortunately, amazing strength.

"Too scared to fight?" the masculine bull asked me in a rough voice.

I shook my head. I nervously stepped up, onto the grass. He could do what he wanted. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happened.

I heard a wicked laugh, and then steps pounding towards me at lightning speed. Before I could move a muscle, my body was thrown in between the huge creature and the wall. My immobile left arm was still being forced against the wall, my fur wet him blood. I let out a cry in pain.

This wasn't enough for Chuck. He released me to fall on the ground, and then shoved his hooves into the back of my head. All I could taste was dirt and blood as my face was pushed to the ground.

I was hoping they were just going to let him kill me, but medics began running towards us. "That's enough battling for now, Chuck. Go wash up, star player," one said, pulling me up onto a table one wheels. I fell unconscious as I was pushed away.

"Okay, you little freaks. We have a new system here to, um, motivate some of you who don't care about winning fights."

I was curled up on the floor of my cage when I heard Piper say this. I opened my eyes, staring towards the wall, but was too weak to move my head. I felt pain in my whole body.

"Every time you win a battle, you'll get a Token. A Token can buy you a number of things. You have to decide when to buy what and whether or not to save up." I heard the sound of a cart, and forced my body to move the slightest bit I could to end up looking at her.

"Um, ten will buy you a nice meal of pancakes and juice," she said, showing us a plate with two buttered pancakes and orange juice. The aroma filled my nose, making me grow more depressed. I needed real food.

"Eight will get you a pack of cigarettes and a lighter," she said, holding up the package.

"With four, we'll play you a song of choice." The list continued on, but the thing I wanted more then anything else was the very last. It got shouts, sighs in desperation, and talking growing from it. "A whopping three hundred and you're free."


End file.
